Another Stranger
by Fumika Anne
Summary: AU. Shinjihime. Orihime is a hooker trying to make ends meet, while walking to the nearest hotel, she encounters someone unexpected from her fairytale past. "Orihime-chan?" A familiar voice calls, Orihime's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.


_"Uh, uh, oh God!" Another stranger grunted as he shot his load into the young prostitute's core. "Ya were totally worth the money, babe," the sweaty man whispered into her ear._

_"I told you I would be," the young woman said in a voice just above a whisper. Her naked back was uncomfortably pressed against the cold restroom stall door in some trashy club._

_"How 'bout I take ya home to my girlfriend? She'd just love you," the man said as he discarded the used condom._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go," the red-headed beauty said as she gently pushed the sleazy man off of her._

* * *

><p>The sultry dressed woman walked on the side of a deserted road. It was so empty, just like her. She lit a cigarette and inhaled, she instantly felt more calm.<p>

The hooker turned around, car lights shine bright behind her. The truck slows down as the driver spots the girl. The car windows roll down and a face is revealed.

"Orihime-chan?" A familiar voice calls, Orihime's eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she stares in awe at the man before her.

"Hirako-kun," Orihime whispers to herself.

"Long time no see, eh, Orihime?" Shinji grins, his perfectly white teeth could be seen a mile away. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I only do it once in awhile," Orihime lied, feeling ashamed and embarrassed of her disgusting new habit.

"You're far too beautiful to be smokin', sweet-heart," Shinji says while up and downing her, fully aware of her sleazy outfit.

Orihime blushes and takes one last drag before dropping her cigarette on the dirty street pavement.

"It's cold outside, hop in. I'll give you a ride," Shinji offers. Desperately trying to lengthen his time with the red headed beauty.

"Oh, no. I couldn't,"Orihime says gently, even though she wants to hop in that car and escape who she is now. She wants to be with someone from her past, when everything was perfect, when everyone was her friend. Orihime hadn't talked to a friend in a long time. But being here, with Shinji, reminded her of how she had fallen. How close she was to being successful. She almost made it, but fate and destiny weren't on her side.

"Come on, beautiful. It's late. A girl like shouldn't be walking these streets alone. People may get the wrong idea," Shinji states, unaware of how Orihime rolled her eyes at his remark.

Orihime hesitates a moment before she walks over and opens Shinji's car door and hops into his truck. The sound of jazz music filled Orihime's ears as Shinji's truck speeded up.

"So tell me," Shinji started as he turned the radio down a few notches. "What are you doing out so late, dressed like _that_?" Shinji asked with a small smirk, his concern was hidden behind his playful brown eyes.

"Just out for a walk, I guess." Orihime said, not even making an effort to hide the truth. There was absolutely no point. Why hide the truth from Shinji? Maybe because she didn't want to disappoint him.

Shinji's playful grin turned into a fake smirk, his smile slowly faded away as he looked at Orihime questioning.

"So where to, beautiful?" Shinji asked, trying to lighten there conversation up. His light brown eyes gazed lovingly into her gray eyes.

"Well, there's this hotel a few miles away-"

"The dirty lookin' one with the broken sign?" Shinji chuckled as he looked at Orihime to decide if she was serious or not.

"That's the one," Orihime smiled, it was a fake smile, but it seemed to have fooled Shinji.

"You're stayin' at my place tonight, my love," Shinji flirted, one hand on the steering wheel, the other one had crept around her neck. "It's closer any ways. We also have some catching up to do, Orihime-chan," Shinji smiled.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, making sure she wasn't imposing on him.

"Positive."

It wasn't long before the couple had arrived to Shinji's apartment. It had started to rain at some point while Shinji was driving. It was pouring, now. Shinji and Orihime rushed to the door in fear of becoming soaked.

"This is it." Shinji said while shutting his apartment door. He watches Orihime sit down on his black leather couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Orihime-chan?" Shinji asks, displaying his manners.

"No, thank you."

"So how long has it been since I last saw you? A year? Three years?" Shinji tried to calculate as he sat down on his couch, right next to Orihime.

"Three years, that's about right." Orihime replies as she looks around his apartment, taking in almost everything. It was fairly neat and very spacious.

"That's far too long, beautiful." Shinji says as his fingers stroke Orihime's beautiful auburn hair. He takes her hand into his and kisses it.

Orihime's eyes widened, his touch was different than most that she's experienced. His warmth was loving and passionate. Something about the way he looked at her, she hadn't been looked at with such passion in a long time.

Shinji pulls back, sensing Orihime's fear. "We still have some catching up to do. So tell me something new."

"Like what?" Orihime asks, still a little light headed from when Shinji kissed her hand. Orihime tried to shake the feeling, she wasn't suppose to feel this way, he would just end up hurting her.

"I dunno, maybe you could tell me if you got a boyfriend, stuff like that. I want to get to know you again, Orihime." Shinji says while playing with her hands.

Orihime's hands tingled and her heart fluttered. Hadn't she disposed of these types of feelings long ago? Prostitutes weren't suppose to feel this way. Orihime decided that it would be best to tell Shinji what she really was before things got too serious tonight, just so he'd stop looking at her like that, so that she could abandon these feelings at once. He kept touching her, surely he'd want something more by the end of the night, they all did. She should tell him that she's a prostitute, so that he'd back off. Shinji wasn't the kind of man that would want to sleep with a dirty skank like her.

"I've hadn't had a boyfriend since high school, Hirako-kun," Orihime laughed innocently as she further relaxed on Shinji's couch.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing single?" Shinji asked as he watched Orihime's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. Shinji loved to flatter pretty girls.

"Well, finding a boyfriend is hard when your a prostitute." Orhime said, she studies Shinji's expression. His hot chocolate eyes widen as his lips slightly part.

Shinji felt his heart brake, he looks away from Orihime. There's an awkward silence and Shinji tries desperately to say something, anything, but the words are stuck in his throat. He hasn't fully comprehended the situation yet.

"I should probably get going, it was probably a bad idea to come here. Thank you for the ride Hirako-kun. Goodbye." Orihime says as she tries to walk out Shinji's door as fast as she can, before he says anything offensive to her. Orihime wasn't strong enough right to take another nasty remark, especially from someone so important to her.

"Wait!" Shinji calls after Orihime. "You don't have to leave tonight, it's raining. I'd hate it if you got a cold 'cause of me." Shinji says, not knowing how to acknowledge the fact that she's a hooker just yet.

"Are you sure you want someone like me to be staying here, with you?" Orihime asks, not showing any emotion, she's sick of this game.

"I want you to stay, Orihime-chan. You're important to me. If money's a problem you can stay here and I can help you out until you get a real job. You're too good to be a hooker, you're so much smarter than that, Orihime." Shinji says as he looks at Orihime, never breaking eye contact with her. He watches Orihime's eyes water up until they finally spill over.

"I can't," Orihime's voice cracks, she tries desperately not to cry. Her small delicate hands come up to her face to wipe away her tears.

Shinji gets up off his couch and embraces the crying girl. Shinji strokes Orihime's long auburn hair as he kisses her ear. "Everything's going to be fine from now on, Orihime. I promise," Shinji whispers in her ear. His hands rub Orihime's lower back in a comforting manor. Shinji then kisses the corner of Orihime's mouth.

"Stay here with me, please." Shinji pleads as he caresses Orihime all over. He gazes at Orihime with longing eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Shinji!" Orihime moans as she comes closer to her end, her eyes are filled with longing and lust as she stares at the man on top of her.<p>

"Ah, Orihime!" Shinji breathes as he thrusts into her one last time. They both climax together, completely lost in each other.

Shinji pulls out and lies down next to Orihime on his bed. He snuggles next to her, putting his arm around her.

"You make me feel so many things, Orihime. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Shinji whispers to Orihime as he slowly drifts of to sleep.

Orihime lies down awake, until she is certain that Shinji is asleep. She gently places the arm that is wrapped around her at Shinji's sides. She leans down and presses her lips against Shinji's. "I love you," Orihime whispers. And that's why she leaves, because he could do so much better than her.

* * *

><p>The sultry dressed woman walked on the side of a deserted road. It was so empty, just like her. She lit a cigarette and inhaled, she instantly felt more calm.<p>

The hooker turned around, car lights shine bright behind her. The truck slows down as the driver spots the girl. The car windows roll down and a face is revealed, the cycle starts again.


End file.
